The Best Presents
by Amethyst Jackson
Summary: Edward saves Bella from her 50th birthday celebrations, and then he gives her what she really wants. One-shot.


Title: The Best Presents (Come in Edward Packages)

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 1,791

Disclaimer: Not mine. The sexiness of Edward Cullen is beyond my capacity. Too bad I didn't create him. I'd be raking in the dough right now.

Summary: Edward saves Bella from her 50th birthday celebrations, and then he gives her what she really wants.

A/N: Written for astarstrucklady's birthday. Yay!

* * *

"Close your eyes," he insisted as we neared our destination.

"Edward, I really don't feel like celebrating being half a century old –" I started to say, but he cut me of with a glare from the driver's side of his newest toy – a shiny German thing that basically ran on air. I hadn't paid attention to the specifics. Alice had bought it for him; I'd put the bow on top, and then helped him christen the backseat. I felt my duty was fulfilled.

"Bella, you will close your eyes or I'll turn this car around and take to back to Alice. She has a very expensive present that she's agreed to give to Rosalie instead if you cooperate."

I groaned and closed my eyes quickly. My daughter – my most loyal spy – had informed me that Alice had in fact bought an entire salon. It would have ended up in Rosalie's name eventually, I'm sure, but I would prefer never to have to pretend to enjoy it.

"I don't even want to know what you have planned that convinced Alice to give up her party-throwing rights," I sighed in pure dread.

Edward laughed. I could feel the faint rumble past the vibrations of the car. "You're the only woman I know who _wants_ her husband to forget her birthday."

"I don't want you to _forget_," I clarified. "I'd just rather not celebrate."

"You are a bizarre creature," he sighed, "but I do love you."

I smiled to myself.

The car came to a slow stop, and Edward hopped out, coming around to my side. In the burst of air from his opening door, I caught familiar scents – damp earth, fir trees, wood smoke. The scents of our current home in Sweden, of all places (I'd honestly thought Edward was joking when he handed me the Swedish textbook and told me to start reading).

A split-second later, my door opened, and Edward's hand took mine. He led me up the short walk and the front steps, into our little cabin. We were still living apart from the rest of the family – we'd more than outdone Emmett and Rosalie's decade. I was assaulted with our mingled scents, a fire in the hearth, a few candles burning…but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Open your eyes," he said.

I did, and I saw not a hair out of place. No flowers, no gifts, not even a card. A slow smile spread across my face.

"Nothing? You didn't do anything?"

"Nothing," he confirmed. He actually looked worried that I would be unhappy. I had to laugh.

"Oh, Edward, you always surprise me," I grinned, throwing my arms around his neck. He shrugged, but he was smiling.

"I figured I could give you what you actually wanted for once. You don't know how much plotting I had to do to fool Alice."

"Thank you," I sighed, sinking into the arms that wrapped around my waist. "This is just what I want."

"What would you like to do with our evening?" he asked, his tone teasing. "We could play cards. Gin? Pinochle? Maybe we could try strip chess again. I liked that one."

I winced. "No way. I always lose."

"That's the best part," he grinned roguishly. It gave me…thoughts.

"No…no, I have a better idea."

He quirked a questioning eyebrow. I still wasn't bold enough to say this sort of thing aloud, so I placed a hand to his face and lifted my defenses to show him what I had in mind.

"Oh," he murmured with surprised eyes. "So you really do want to be pampered on your birthday."

"Just not Alice's way," I replied, embarrassed. Even after thirty-one years, I still expected to feel a hot blush on my face.

"That can certainly be arranged," he said, scooping me up to carry me bridal-style to the bedroom. I allowed him to carry me up the stairs and deposit me on the bed. If I was getting what I wanted, I might as well let him have his fun – though I didn't know what he found fun about hauling me around.

I leaned back on my elbows as he moved predatorily over me. I'd never told him as much, but I loved when he was aggressive in bed. Perhaps I was attracted to danger after all.

He began to take my clothes off, first lifting the shirt over my head, then peeling the jeans off my legs. His lips came to brush along my shoulders as he reached around me to unclasp my bra. The slip of fabric fell to the floor, and those perfect lips of his slipped down to close around my nipple. I instinctively pressed closer, gripping his coppery locks to keep him near. His tongue laved my other breast as his fingers crept easily under my panties and tugged them down my legs. I moaned shamelessly as those same fingers swept up my inner thighs and began to stroke my wet sex.

"Edward!"

He chuckled, pulling his lips off my skin. "Don't start that until I've done something to earn it."

"You shouldn't tease me," I panted as his fingers continued to play with me. "It's my birthday."

He grinned devilishly down at me. "But you cum _so_ much harder when I tease you."

I gasped. "Oh, god, keep talking like that and I'll forgive you."

"You like that?" The eyebrow went up again in surprise, accompanied by a small smirk. "You want me to whisper filthy words while I pleasure you?"

I couldn't respond, but I did moan a little.

"You should have said something years ago," he said. He pushed two long fingers inside me, smirk widening. "I've never felt you this wet."

"More," I pleaded.

"More what?" His fingers stroked lazily in and out while his thumb circled my clit. I squirmed helplessly like prey in a predator's grasp. "More talking? Or did you want me to do something more? Should I use my tongue on you? You know how I love to taste you."

"Yes," I gasped. "Yes, please…"

Edward shifted down the bed, leaving a trail of fire with his mouth as he made a straight line from the crevice between my breasts to my aching center.

His mouth replaced his thumb, licking and suckling the sensitive nub. A cry tore from my throat and I threaded my hands through his hair once more, forcing him closer. I was so glad he didn't need to breathe.

With his fingers twisting inside me and his mouth working intently on my flesh, it wasn't long before I came apart. My nerves went off like a 1000-pack of firecrackers, and I melted into a boneless, shivering mass beneath him.

He pulled away, lips glistening. I watched breathless as he licked his fingers clean.

"Was that satisfactory?" he asked. I wanted to make a biting remark that would wipe the smug smile off his face, but my head was still spinning.

"Yes…very."

"Anything else I can do for you?"

"Hmm." I eyed his black button-up and slacks thoughtfully. "You can take your clothes off."

Edward stood to obey. His eyes were on me as he started to unbutton his shirt, but I focused on the strip of skin being revealed. Every inch of his body was burned permanently into my perfect memory, but the sight always struck me anew, just like a glorious work of art or a beautiful piece of music. Timeless, and always awe-inspiring.

He shrugged out of the shirt, revealing his perfectly sculpted shoulders and chest, the abdomen so exquisite it must have been carved by a master. His hands easily unbuckled his belt and slid it free. I waited impatiently for him to unbutton and unzip his pants, and even more impatiently for them to fall to the floor. I wasn't sure, but I think I actually licked my lips when I saw the erection straining his boxers.

Finally, the last scrap of fabric fell to the floor, and I took him in fully, in all his naked glory. He crawled up the bed again, prowling over me like a lion on the hunt. I touched him greedily, running my hands over the smooth planes of his body.

"What would you like now, hmm?" He took my right hand and placed it on his shaft. "Tell me, what do you call this in your naughtiest thoughts?"

I couldn't have forced the word out for anyone but him. "Cock."

"And is that what you want?" His eyes scorched me. "Do you want my cock inside you? You want me to fuck you, Bella?"

The vulgar words were like poetry on his lips. "Yes! Yes, that's what I want."

"Good," he growled, and in one swift, practiced movement, he was inside me.

My back arched at the force and pleasure of it. I clutched at his shoulders for leverage as we began to move, perfectly harmonized after three decades of sleepless nights. We fit together so perfectly, two bodies made to be connected, better joined than apart.

Words floated on the air, uttered without thought – "I love you" ; "you're beautiful" ; "yes – please – more" – scattered amongst heated kisses.

Edward always made love with everything he had – hands groping, kisses in all the right places, animalistic growls ripping from his throat, even the occasional bite – which would make me come instantly. It was impossible not to respond completely to his enthusiasm. My entire body buzzed with it, a sensory overload of Edward – his scent surrounding me, the taste of his sweet skin on my tongue, the deep moan in my ear that signaled his climax, and the final collision of our bodies as an earth-shattering orgasm tore through me.

We collapsed together onto the mattress that was a little bit worse for the wear. Edward pulled me to his chest just as I was reaching for him. Falling into his arms afterward was almost as wonderful as the sex itself…almost.

"All this time, and I had no idea," he muttered thoughtfully, drawing lazy patterns on my hip with his index finger. "What other kinky little things are you hiding in that head of yours?"

I met his intrigued eyes bashfully, embarrassed outside the heat of the moment. "Well, we've been a bit…caught up. For the last three decades or so. Besides, it's not so much hearing those things that affects me; it's you saying them."

"Is that so?" His smile suggested he liked the idea. "I wonder what else would get a rise out of you…"

"I'd say we have a good ten hours before anyone comes to look for us. We could find out," I said hopefully.

Edward's grin was perfectly devious. "So how do you feel about bondage?"


End file.
